Better Than I Know Myself
by Selina K
Summary: Karina's never thought about bringing her Hero persona into the bedroom, until a chance encounter with a fan plants that idea in her mind. Lucky for her, Kotetsu and Barnaby are more than willing to indulge her little fantasy. De-anon from the T & B meme. Kotetsu/Karina/Barnaby
1. Chapter 1

It's been two hours since the latest promotion for BTB's newest single, a meet-and-greet at a local park, started and Karina's smile is beginning to crack along the edges.

A quick glance at the electronic billboard across from her indicates that she still has an hour to go before she can send out for a large caramel mocha. Karina smothers a yawn behind a gloved hand and wishes, not for the first time, that Titan would allow Blue Rose to pick up a coffee house sponsor. She can definitely use the extra caffeine, as juggling her college coursework and Hero duties often leaves her worn out at the end of the day.

The deafening, high-pitched squeals of excited fangirls batter her eardrums right then, a reminder of yet another reason for her lingering fatigue.

Karina doesn't have to look to her right to know that Barnaby isn't showing any signs of just how little sleep he's had. Kotetsu won't either, but that's because he most likely slept through his alarm this morning. It's her own fault, really, for being so easily distracted last night. For not packing up her things once Kotetsu straddled Barnaby, twining fingers in those blond curls as he pulled him close to suck on his bottom lip. She should have left the apartment then instead of watching Kotetsu lazily drag his partner's shirt up and leave a trail of bruising kisses down his chest. And she shouldn't have dropped to her knees and joined him in reducing Barnaby into a flushed, needy mess.

The approach of the next fan in line, a man in his mid-forties with thinning hair, shakes her out of her reverie. Karina eyes him critically, pegging him for a father seeking an autographed souvenir for his daughter.

"She's a sweet girl," the man says as he hands over Blue Rose's latest CD release. "I wanted to get her something nice before I wrapped up business here in Stern Bild."

She returns his sheepish smile with a dazzling one of her own. "That's so thoughtful of you!" she compliments him as she signs the CD with a flourish. When she gives it back, the man inches forward and presses a business card into her palm.

"I've got one more night here, so I was wondering if..." His voice drops a bit so Karina leans in closer to hear him better. Within seconds she realizes that may not have been the wisest thing to do.

The words he whispers into her ear aren't entirely new. After all, she's not unfamiliar with the subset of Blue Rose fans who find her domineering personality extremely appealing. But this unassuming man has a more active imagination than most of her letter writers. He describes what he wants from her in excruciating detail, the images blooming in her mind as clear as if she's watching them. She feels her cheeks warm, and if she's honest with herself, she can't say that it's all due to embarrassment.

When Karina finally regains her composure, she flings the business card at him. "You're mistaken. I'm a Hero, not a hooker." Her tone is as cold as her ice, but there's no hiding the slight tremor that weaves through it. Her voice carries farther than she intends, enough to make Barnaby pause while signing one of his hero cards. She's about to have the man thrown out when Kotetsu appears at her side in a heartbeat, metal-clad body shoving her odious admirer away from her.

"Hey pal, why don't you back off?" The threat of a more violent response is implicit in the low growl that accompanies Kotetsu's words. The man's face screws up in an ugly grimace, but before he can step forward his progress is arrested by a hand landing on his shoulder.

"Sir, you're holding up the line. It's not fair to the rest of these kind folks to take up more of Blue Rose's time." Though his usual courteous smile is firmly in place, Barnaby's eyes are emerald-hard, lacking any of the warmth that his fans find so charming. The man finally senses that his presence is unwanted and shrugs off Barnaby's grip, slinking away from them without a backward glance.

The rest of the session is relatively incident-free, much to Karina's relief. She waits until after the meet-and-greet ends, when they're in the privacy of the Apollon transporter, to berate Kotetsu for his unnecessary meddling.

"Why did you have to interfere? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Karina frowns at him, arms crossed over her chest. Her pose is meant to be intimidating but it doesn't stop Kotetsu from smiling at her in that disarming way that breaks through her irritated mood.

"Aw c'mon, Karina, don't be mad." He ignores the coldness that surrounds her like some invisible armor and pulls her into his arms, his undersuit warm against her back. The roughness of his beard tickles the curve of her neck as he places a soft kiss behind her ear, and she feels her frustration dissolving little by little.

"You shouldn't let him get away with that," Barnaby suggests as he relaxes on a cushioned bench, a bottle of water hanging idly from his fingers. Karina slips out of Kotetsu's loose embrace, ignoring the small noise of disappointment that escapes from him, and stalks over to Barnaby. She leans over him, forcing his head up and back as they lock gazes. It's a petty move on her part, and judging from the smirk playing about his lips, he's well aware of that. Her head lowers until their noses are almost touching. "Like you're one to talk, _Bunny_," she murmurs against his lips as she snatches the bottle out of his grasp. Karina spins away, prize in hand, and primly settles herself across from Barnaby, lifting an eyebrow in challenge as she takes a sip.

"Now play nice kids!" Kotetsu says with an easy laugh as he collapses next to his partner. "I still think you should say something to your sponsors about dropping that dominatrix thing."

She exchanges glances with Barnaby. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean, you've complained before about the weirdos writing in to you. Now they're showing up in person."

Karina rolls her eyes at that. While she's touched by his concern, Kotetsu seems to have forgotten that she's been doing this since she was fifteen. That she's faced worse criminals than some lonely pervert. "I can handle them. I'm a Hero, remember? In any case, my fans aren't that aggressive most of the time."

However, she still can't shake off what the man whispered to her. It's as if he opened a locked door in her mind, allowing all these disturbingly provocative ideas to come pouring out. Some of her uneasiness must have shown on her face, as she catches Barnaby observing her closely. But before he can speak up, Kotetsu interrupts with a loud groan and an exaggerated stretch of his arms above his head.

"I'm beat. These publicity events just suck all the energy out of me."

The corner of Barnaby's mouth turns up slightly. "Arm tired from signing all those autographs?"

"Shut up!" he shoots back, though his hand reaches out to muss Barnaby's hair fondly. "I could use a drink. How about you, Karina?"

She thinks of the stack of books waiting for her at her apartment. "I don't know. I've got some exams to study for, a paper due in a week─"

"S'okay! We can you help you out with that," Kotetsu assures her. Barnaby simply gives him a dubious look.

Which, as it turns out, is warranted, since Kotetsu's idea of help comes in the form of ordering pizza and making sure she's not starving while she goes through her assigned reading. After dinner, Karina curls up against one arm of her couch, book balanced on her knees, her feet tucked under Barnaby's leg while he commandeers her laptop. Kotetsu is sprawled on the floor, head resting against her hip as he flips through the channels on the muted television before finally deciding on a rerun of a sitcom that was popular ten years ago.

The mood inside the room is cozy enough that she's almost forgotten the unpleasantness from earlier in the day. Karina doesn't mind at all when Kotetsu lifts her hand from his shoulder and turns it over to kiss the inside of her wrist. She hears the lid of her laptop snapping shut and the book in her lap is replaced by the more satisfying weight of a warm, hard body settling between her thighs.

Kotetsu and Barnaby are attentive lovers; they always are, but tonight they seem particularly focused on her pleasure. They know her body so well by now that it doesn't long for Karina to lose herself, panting and writhing between them, a litany of pleas and broken moans falling from her lips as her orgasms bleed from one to the next. Even so, she can't help but wonder, as she's tangled up in their arms in her too-small bed.

What if there's more?


	2. Chapter 2

Karina's preferred location for studying isn't her apartment or even Stern Bild University's main library. It's Barnaby's ridiculously minimalist condo. The distractions are few (as long as Kotetsu's not around) and the selection of snacks in his kitchen is far superior to hers.

As if on cue, Barnaby strolls in, bowl of strawberries in hand. He pointedly ignores her outstretched arm and slides into the lone seat in the room, where he immediately pops one in his mouth. The juice from the fruit stains his lips a darker shade of pink, and Karina's not sure if she wants to taste the fruit first or lick his mouth clean. When it becomes obvious that he has no intention of sharing, Karina decides to help herself to them, polite requests be damned. Tossing her notes aside, she gets up off the floor and plants herself on his lap before attempting to steal a strawberry. However, her efforts are ultimately futile, as he lifts the bowl over his head and suspends it in the air inches above her fingers.

"So mean," Karina pouts as she pokes him in the side but Barnaby remains unmoved.

"You can have some if you'll answer a question for me."

There's only one way to respond to such an unfair demand. Karina assumes a melodramatic pose, tilting her head away and lifting the back of her hand to her forehead, pretending to faint. "Oh Bunny, I swear you're the biggest one," she moans mockingly.

"That I already know." Barnaby's grin is unabashedly smug. A few years ago she probably would've wanted to smack it off his face. Now she simply leans into him and kisses it away. His lips part under her assault, and the taste of strawberries and _him _explode on her tongue. When Karina finally pulls back, she finds Barnaby looking at her in a bemused manner and the bowl within easy reach.

The question comes as she's biting into a ripe fruit. "So what did that man in the park say to you?"

Suddenly all playfulness drains out of her. It's not because his question is an uncomfortable reminder of the incident. On the contrary she hasn't stopped thinking about it, and of the new and strange desires that seem to have invaded her mind. Her gaze slides away from Barnaby's, sweeping over to the bright flower print behind him. "Why do you want to know?" she asks quietly.

"You've been acting rather strange since it happened." His thumb slides back and forth over the inside of her wrist in a reassuring motion. "It's clear that something's bothering you."

Her heart beats a little faster at the realization that she's given herself away. Karina wants to say that nothing's wrong but one look at Barnaby is enough to convince her that he won't settle for anything less than the truth. So she tries for a small part of it. "Just the usual stuff. He wanted me to scream at him, make him lick my boots."

One pale eyebrow lifts in response when she falls silent. "That's it?"

Seconds tick by before Karina's shoulders slump in defeat. "No." Wrapping her arms around herself, she slides off his lap and slowly walks over to the windows. Somehow it's easier to make her confession to Barnaby's reflection than to the man himself. "He wanted me to tie him up. And," here she exhales heavily before continuing, "he wanted me to sit on his face and...make him..." Warmth creeps up her neck, spreads over her cheeks and now she's annoyed with herself for acting like a blushing virgin ready to have a nervous breakdown at the very idea of sex. "Look, I don't need to go into all the details. Let's just say he wanted me to do some not so nice things to him, okay?"

Barnaby's reflection watches her thoughtfully. "And you liked the idea."

The thought of lying briefly flashes through her mind but she instantly discards it. "I- I wasn't completely disgusted by what he told me. Now it's all I can think of and it's just so...confusing," she finishes weakly.

"So what's the problem?" When Karina spins around, too shocked to do more than stare dumbly at him, he gives her an indifferent shrug. "If you want to try out a few new kinks, I don't see why we couldn't."

"But...you're not...I don't know..." She makes a vague motion with her hands. "Freaked out or something?"

"Not at all. And I don't think Kotetsu will either, but we'll need to walk him through the idea first." Barnaby boots up his laptop and starts tapping away at the keyboard. "We can do some preliminary research, figure out what works for you and what doesn't." He directs her attention to the wall in front of him, where the screen flickers to life. "You might want to start with figuring out what you'd like to wear. Could help you get into the mood," he adds, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

Karina resists the urge to stick her tongue out at him for his teasing and slowly drifts over to the screen. "Your enthusiasm is a little scary. I hope you know that." She scans the array of leather corsets displayed in front of her. "They're so..." She pauses, twirling a lock of hair around a finger as she struggles to find the right word.

"Sexy?"

She looks over her shoulder back at him. "Maybe too much?"

He looks slightly surprised at that. "_You_ have a problem with sexy?"

"I know what you're thinking but it's not the same as being Blue Rose. My costume's more for fanservice, so it's not very intimidating." She approaches the screen and scrutinizes the detail on one of the corsets more closely. "This is...more aggressive, I guess. Something a villain might wear." Karina finally turns around and finds him struggling to hide a smile. "What?"

"You could think of it as playing another character. An evil Blue Rose from an alternate dimension."

She rolls her eyes at his suggestion, but when her gaze returns to the screen she adds thigh-high leather boots. Elbow-length black leather gloves. A leather crop in place of her guns.

Maybe, Karina thinks, and tries to ignore the tiny flicker of excitement that comes to life inside her.

* * *

They wait until Kotetsu's on his second beer before springing the idea on him. He's not completely opposed to it, as Karina had feared. But he's not that excited about it either.

"I just don't get it," Kotetsu whines as he knocks the bottle against the kitchen counter. "Is there something we're not doing for you?"

Karina throws Barnaby, who's nursing a glass of wine across from them, a sidelong glance before answering. "Not at all. I just wanted to try something new. Not that I'm bored," she hastens to add when she sees his face fall in disappointment, "you guys are absolutely amazing." Reaching for his hand, Karina threads her fingers through his. "If this isn't something you'd want to do, then we can just forget it."

"I didn't say I wasn't okay with it," Kotetsu responds, squeezing her hand in return before letting go. "Just shocked is all." Snaking his free arm around her waist, he pulls her in close. "But if you really want to do this, then I'm all in," he says before leaning in to brush his lips against hers. Karina melts into his embrace, the kiss making her toes curl and the air rush out of her lungs until she's breathless and dizzy with desire.

Barnaby cuts in just as Kotetsu starts inching her skirt up. "Before you two start taking your clothes off, we should probably work out a few details."

Kotetsu pulls away from her and gives her a crooked smile. "That's our Bunny. Always a mood-killer." Turning to Barnaby, he asks, "Is all this planning really necessary? Doesn't she just tell us what to do? What's so hard about that?"

As it turns out, there are a number of things to negotiate. Collars are acceptable. Whips are not. "Don't like 'em," Kotetsu mumbles, a haunted look creeping into his eyes. Barnaby reaches out and tenderly cups his hand around the back of Kotetsu's neck in sympathy as he bends down to whisper something in his ear. There's a story behind this that Karina's not privy to. She wants to pry but realizes that now is not the time.

Once they've all agreed on limits and safewords, Barnaby slides a sheet of paper across the counter towards her. "We're going to need these. Would you like me to get them or would you rather do it yourself?"

Karina worries her bottom lip between her teeth as she reads over the list. Picking out her vibrator, her lone sex-related purchase to date, had been nerve-wracking enough, even with the anonymity provided by online shopping. She's tempted to take up Barnaby on his offer. However, it would be a poor first step for someone who wants to experiment with being more dominant.

"I'll take care of it," she says, nodding determinedly as she folds up the paper and tucks it into her jacket pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Karina stares at herself in the mirror and doesn't recognize the woman framed within, the one whose hair is pulled into a severe chignon, with smoldering eyes heavily lined in black and lips stained a deep red. Her palms glide over the black leather corset, up to swell of her breasts barely contained by the low cups. The lacy thong skims over her curves, inviting the eye to linger on one of her best assets (or so she likes to think).

She looks sexy. She _feels_ sexy. Powerful too, but in a different way compared to her Hero persona, and perhaps that's the point of all of this. With care she pulls on the leather gloves, making sure that the material lays flat over her fingers. Karina checks that the seams on her stockings are straight before sliding her feet into a pair of black stilettos. She teeters a bit, since the heels are higher than she's used to, even in the boots she wears as Blue Rose.

The only thing that's left is the black leather choker laying on top of her dresser. Once she puts it on the scene starts and it won't end until she takes it off. Stealing another look at herself, Karina takes a breath and slowly lets it out before picking up the choker and securing it around her neck. She's almost ready. Before she leaves the bedroom she snatches up the leather crop from her bed, along with a black drawstring bag.

The staccato _clicks_ of her heels on the hardwood floor announce her approach as she walks down the hallway to the living room where Kotetsu and Barnaby are waiting for her. A nervous energy permeates through her, sharpening her senses and quickening her pulse. She allows it to take over, and by the time she steps into the room she feels like a different person. One who can't wait to bend others to her will.

Karina pauses to admire the sight in front of her. Barnaby and Kotetsu are naked, save for the black leather collars on their necks and the cuffs around their wrists. Even in such a submissive position - on their knees, heads bowed, hands gathered behind their backs - there's no hiding the strength that they possess, plainly clear in every line of hard muscle. That they would willingly rein in that strength and place themselves under her control makes her pussy throb with anticipation.

She slowly circles around them, making sure that they can see the crop swinging from her hand, before taking her place in front. The bag makes a clinking noise as it's dropped to the floor but there's no reaction from either one of them. That changes when she smacks the crop against her open palm; both Kotetsu and Barnaby jerk in surprise at the sharp sound. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she moves to Barnaby's side and brings the flat tip of the crop close to his mouth. There's no need for any further instruction. He immediately leans forward and kisses it gently.

"Very good," she says in a pleased tone as she ruffles his hair lightly, just as she would a pet. She runs the tip down the curve of his spine before snapping it lightly against his ass. Barnaby holds his position well, even as a reddish mark blooms on his pale skin. A few deliberate steps and she's in front of Kotetsu. He's a bit more reluctant than Barnaby, needing a firmly stated order before kissing the crop. Karina can sense that he's testing her, sees it in the slight curve at the corner of his mouth. But she's not upset. In fact, she's looking forward to pushing his limits.

She lets the crop drop down to his chest, where she traces the outline of his pectorals before moving to his nipples. A few sharp flicks are enough to make the dark nubs harden, to make the rhythm of Kotetsu's breathing stutter. Karina draws the crop past the flat planes of his stomach and down to his erection, hanging heavy between his thighs. The tip strokes along the length of his cock and circles the head, the teasing motions enough to make him stiffen visibly. When she's satisfied with his state of arousal, she pulls the crop away and Kotetsu's hips snap forward, as if seeking to prolong the contact. With a soft snicker of amusement, Karina flicks the crop lightly against the swollen head and he lets out a choked groan as he grows even harder.

"Like that, don't you?" When Kotetsu doesn't answer right away, Karina prompts him with another light tap, this time on his balls.

"Y- Yes, mistress," he hisses out, even as his cock twitches in response. Karina turns her attention to his neglected partner and is pleasantly surprised to see that Barnaby's already half-hard.

"Did you like watching that?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Would you like me to do the same to you?"

A pause. "Yes, mistress."

Reaching down, Karina picks up the bag and pulls something out. A quizzical expression crosses Barnaby's face as he catches sight of the plug in her hand. "I added a few things to the order," she says by way of explanation as she makes her way over to him. She taps it against his mouth. "Open up. You'll want to get this one nice and wet." Barnaby is quick to obey, parting his lips for her and allowing her to shove the plug into his mouth. It's positively indecent, the way he runs his tongue over it. How his cheeks hollow out as he sucks hard on it, lavishing attention on the plastic toy like it's Kotetsu's cock. When it's thoroughly coated with his saliva, she pulls the plug free from his mouth and moves behind him.

"Hands and knees."

The play of muscles across his back and thighs as he shifts into position is breathtaking to watch. Her eyes are drawn to the unblemished canvas of his skin, which is simply begging to be marked. The dawning realization that she aches to do so confuses her; she's not sure where it's coming from. Still, she files it away in the back of her mind. Maybe another time.

Crouching down, Karina teases his entrance with the plug before easing it in. Barnaby hisses in a breath, his back arching at the sweet violation. She waits for him to adjust to the pressure, and when she can feel the muscles under her fingertips start to relax, she turns on the toy, selecting a speed that is sure to ramp up his arousal quickly but still leave him at the edge of orgasm.

"So lovely," she purrs. Fingers twisted in his blond hair, Karina stands up, pulling him along with her. She kicks Barnaby's legs apart, far enough that he's having some trouble holding his posture, and locks the cuffs on his wrists together behind his back. She steps back to admire her handiwork. The plug is already working its magic; his cock juts out stiffly, dark and swollen. There's one more thing she wants to add. Reaching again for the bag, Karina pulls out a leash, clips it onto his collar, and lets the chain fall against the front of his body.

"Now be a good boy and watch."

When she turns away, she sees Kotetsu hurriedly dropping his eyes. Her smile is sharp and predatory as she buries her hand in his dark hair and shoves him down. His arms swing out as he's caught off-balance, his palms coming to rest on the floor.

"Come," she says and Kotetsu wordlessly follows on his hands and knees as she leads him to a cleared off space next to an end table. He's surprisingly pliant as she bends down to arrange him in a supine position, his arms stretched out above his head, his legs spread apart. As Karina locks the cuffs on his wrist around the table leg, she notes the rapid tattoo of Kotetsu's heartbeat at the base of his throat. Carding her fingers through the hair that's fallen over his face, she gently tucks the dark strands behind his ear. "What's your color, Kotetsu?" she asks as she tilts his chin up so that she can look at him clearly.

"Green," is his response, the safeword delivered in a husky whisper. Karina is relieved to hear that he wants to continue the scene. There's so much more that she'd like to do to him.

She brushes her thumb over his parted lips before sliding it past them. "Very good," she murmurs approvingly as he bathes the leather-covered digit with his tongue, his amber eyes locked on to hers. The way in which he sucks hungrily on her thumb reminds her that his mouth could be put to better use elsewhere.

With a sigh, Karina withdraws her hand and maneuvers her body around until she's straddling his head, one arm braced against his chest. Her thighs strain to hold herself up as she dips her free hand between her legs, down to her soaked thong, and pulls it aside. Finally, she lowers herself over Kotetsu's waiting mouth, his muffled groan sending little sparks of pleasure dancing over her nerve endings.

Heat pools in her belly with every long, slow lick of his tongue against her slick folds. But she soon tires of the pace. She wants more, needs more. Leaning forward, Karina twists a dark nipple between her fingers and Kotetsu's hips thrust helplessly into the air. The movements of his tongue are more frantic now, and she wants that delicious pressure on another part of her. Sliding back, she grinds her clit against his mouth. Heeding her unspoken request, he curls his tongue around the sensitive nub before wrapping his lips around it and sucking hard.

She can't stop the cry of pleasure that falls from her lips, or the way her body arches over him. Her hair is coming free from the pins holding it up, the loose tendrils hanging over her eyes. As she pushes a lock of hair away from her face, her gaze falls on Barnaby. His eyes are a vivid green behind his glasses as he watches them, and Karina wonders if he's imagining what it would be like to take Kotetsu's place. Or maybe hers.

There's a new, frenzied rhythm to the lashing of Kotetsu's tongue against her clit and Karina finds that she can't hold back anymore. She shuts her eyes against Barnaby's heated gaze as the tension coiling around her body snaps. Her orgasm rips through her, hard and hot, and she's screaming incoherently as her arms finally give way and she collapses on top of Kotetsu.

Karina takes a couple of seconds to gather precious air into her lungs before hauling herself to her feet. With shaky steps, she makes her way to Barnaby and snatches the leash up. A firm tug and Barnaby's shuffling behind her as best as he can on his knees. She leads him in between Kotetsu's spread legs and pulls on the leash until Barnaby's bent precariously over his hips. "I think Kotetsu deserves a nice reward for his excellent use of tongue," she says in an amused tone as she applies her heel to the back of his neck and shoves his face into his partner's crotch.

Barnaby practically inhales Kotetsu's cock, taking him in deep in one smooth motion. Kotetsu groans desperately as he twists within the cuffs, the muscles in his arm outlined in stark relief. His hips are flying off the floor as he tries to thrust upwards into Barnaby's mouth. Karina leans over Barnaby's straining body and turns the plug all the way up. A shudder runs through him as the buzzing in his ass and the cock in his mouth have the desired effect. Even without any direct stimulation, he comes soon enough, strands of semen painting his stomach and the floor as his body stiffens. Kotetsu follows not long after, and Barnaby's throat works furiously to swallow every last drop. After one final lick, Barnaby lets Kotetsu slip out of his mouth as he slumps to the side, forehead resting on his partner's hip.

There's something beautiful about the way their spent, sweat-slicked bodies curl into each other. Karina takes a few long moments to enjoy the view before reaching up to her neck to unlock the choker and end the scene.

* * *

After trading in the corset and stockings for a well-worn T-shirt and sensible underwear, Karina returns to the living room and finds the two of them sprawled all over her couch. They've both managed to locate their pants, though the shirts still appear to be missing. Not that she minds at all; she doesn't think she could ever tire of just looking at them.

She sets a tray down on the sofa table, the sound rousing them from their half-slumber. "I thought we might need something a little stronger than beer," Karina explains as she hands each of them a shot glass. She tilts her own against her lips, enjoying the burn of the vodka sliding down her throat.

"This is good," Kotetsu agrees as he downs the shot immediately. After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he grins up at Karina. "My jaw got quite the workout. I'm not sure if I can handle more than this."

Karina blushes at that, no longer the bold domme from earlier in the evening. "I enjoyed it a lot more than I thought I would," she admits. What she really wants to say is that she would love to try it again, but she isn't sure if they feel the same way.

Barnaby's hand is warm on her hip as he tugs her down between them. "Any time you want to, Karina," he reassures her with a fond smile that seems to be reserved for only her and Kotetsu.

"I'm good too." Kotetsu cheerfully agrees as he stretches his arms over his head before settling back against the cushions. "So...got anything to eat?"

"I thought you said you were too tired, old man."

"Yeah, but sex makes me hungry."

"Then maybe you should have more than chips and salsa for dinner."

"I was too nervous to eat anything else!"

With an exasperated sigh, Karina leaves them to their bickering and goes off to find the number for that one pizza place that specializes in late-night deliveries.


End file.
